Kinnikuman
Biography Kinnikuman is a superhuman wrestler hailing from the Planet Kinniku. At first, he was a bungling coward who lost fights on a frequent basis. He still is, but he found the strength to beat anyone if he got lucky. This changed when his trainer, Prince Kamehame, taught him proper wrestling techniques. He even fought for the right to the throne and won. He's the current ruler even though he doesn't do much ruling. He just leaves that to his father Mayumi, and his wife Bibimbap. He got stranded in the Room and decided to make the best of it. He made Marcia and Lune his pupils, became rivals with Caulifla and Kale, and helped people out here and there when he feels like it. One time, he challenged the Rainmaker to a fight and curb stomped him since the Rainmaker is a mere human. However, Kinnikuman helped up him after the fight. Another day, Kinnikuman got attacked by the Hero Hunter Garou. He was able to fight him off with the help of Koata Rider. For some reason, Garou only attacked the two heroes. He had spared the civilians. Personality Kinnikuman has cowardly tendencies, and will often run away if given a chance. If you threaten his friends, he will pull a 180 and fight back. Kinnikuman is a goofball and will often be the butt of a joke. As mentioned before, he can act serious if a foe pushes him or his friends hard enough. Kinnikuman believes in the concept of friendship and will forgive villains if he thinks they have redeemed themselves. To Kinnikuman, friendship is imperative especially since friendship gives a Chojin enhanced strength on his world. Friends *[[Caulifla|'Caulifla']] and [[Kale|'Kale']]: He thinks of the Saiyan duo as worthy rivals. Caulifla even has an "affectionate" nickname for Kinnikuman: Finhead. Although Kinnikuman lost to Kale once, Kinnikuman made a comeback victory during a tag-team match that ended with a Rainbow Bridge Suplex and Double Diving Attack. *'Vanishing Gungaroo': Likes the reploid, but wishes he'd cut out the fanboying. *'Flame Stag': Wishes he kept better track of Roo. Likes the father-son bond between Roo and Stag. *'Louis': Thinks he's a wimp, but believes his inner strength makes up for it. *'Marcia Shyneet': Finds her stuttering a bit annoying, but he likes her spirit enough to the point that he trains her to use his techniques. *'Lune Zoldark': Likes her fighting spirit and likes how she tries her best to make friends with everyone. Wishes she'd get out more often like Marcia. *'Kareena' Enemies * Cell * Lili * Ovi Robotnik * Cu Chulainn Abilities * Burning Inner Strength: This is Kinnikuman's inner willpower to last much longer than a chojin of 950,000 power should and gives him the strength to take on foes much stronger than he is. It also imbues his melee attacks with the fire element. If this power burns out, he becomes as weak as a normal human. Luckily, he can eat garlic to restore his strength. * Size-Shifting: '''Kinnikuman can grow up to 30 meters tall by eating some garlic. * '''Wrestling Moves (Kinnikuman's signature moves are shown here): ** Kinniku Buster (キン肉バスター): Kinnikuman's trademark (and most popular) attack and one of the 48 Killer Moves. He places an opponent's neck on his shoulder and grabs their thighs. He then jumps up and lands in a sitdown position, causing damage to the neck, spine, and groin. ** Fu Rin Ka Zan (風林火山): '''Kinnikuman first puts his opponent in a double underhook hold, spins him around, throwing him from arm to arm, and slams him into the canvas (風''' Fuu, "Quick Like the Wind"). He then grabs his opponent under his arm and jumps into the air, flipping himself and the victim around until he has him in a piledriver hold. (林''' Rin, "Silent Like the Forest"). With his opponent in a piledriver hold, Kinnikuman drives him into the canvas (火''' Ka, "Conquer Like the Fire"). Finally, he throws his opponent into the air, jumps up after him, catches him in a Reverse Romero Special, and falls back to the canvas (山''' Zan, "Immovable Like the Mountain"). ** '''Kinniku Driver (キン肉ドライバー): '''Kinnikuman runs up to his opponent and places his head between their legs. He then leaps up, flips the opponent upside down, places his feet on the underside of their arms, and drives them into the canvas. ** '''Muscle Spark (マッスルスパーク): Kinnikuman ultimate technique and one of the Kinniku Clan's Three Great Techniques. Kinnikuman bounces his opponent off his chest and into the air numerous times. He then leaps up after them and gets behind them. He then grabs their wrists with his hands, their neck with his right leg, and their left leg with his left leg, and pulls. As they descend, he gets back-to-back with his opponent and grabs their arms and hooks their legs with his. Right before they hit the canvas, he arches his back causing his opponent's body to fold, and drives them neck and knees first into the canvas. There's an incomplete variant, which is used if Kinnikuman wants to subdue his opponent. * Niku Curtain: '''Kinnikuman places his arms into an upside-down V position and a protective barrier appears in front of his body. * '''Face Flash: '''Kinnikuman unmasks himself and shines a bright light to heal anyone directly staring at him. * '''Kinniku Flash: '''Kinnikuman makes an L shape with his arms and fires off a beam at his foes. * '''Kinniku Beam: '''Kinnikuman fires off a beam from the head fin on his mask. '''Trivia * Kinnikuman loves beef bowls to the point where he had a Yoshinoya sponsorship during his wrestling career. He even knows how to make one by scratch and has a personal song for when he eats one. * Kinnikuman is lactose-intolerant. If he drinks cow milk, his body weakens tremendously. Soy, rice, and almond milk are fine by him. * Kinnikuman loves garlic since it gives him super strength. However, it gives him plenty of gas. Gallery File:Kinnikuman_Mug.png|Kinnikuman Portrait Kinnikuman Unmasked.jpg|Kinnikuman Unmasked Kinnikuman_Talking_About_Black_Hole.png|Kinnikuman talking about Black Hole File:Phil_Needs_Some_Goading File:ガガガGUTS！！Kinnikuman_-_Akira_Kushida|Kinnikuman's Theme File:Promo_Muscle_Brothers_vs_Hell_Misioneries Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:FG only Category:Kinnikuman Category:Non-Human characters Category:Justice Chojin